Mara's Surprise
by BlackCat46
Summary: Mara's alone, her parents died in a plane crash. Or were they her parents at all? Why was Mara so comfortable in Anubis house? AU, O.O.C. (R&R?) Summary stinks, story's better.
1. Chapter 1

Victor paced his office. How was he going to break this to Mara? He made her feel dizzy, pacing so quickly.

"Sweetie, sit down, please." Trudy begged.

"Trudy, you should be the one terrified. I mean-"

Just then, her beautiful child walked into the room. She was scared that she was in trouble.

"Mara, sit down."

She sat next to me and looked from Trudy to Victor.

"Am I in trouble? What did I do?" She asked in concern.

Trudy wished she had the strength to break it to her. But she didn't. How could she tell her that she's Jasper's and her daughter? They kept it quiet when they allowed her to be adopted and went our separate ways when they were both 20. Now that her Mara's 17, they should tell her. Victor was going to break the news, as Jasper was in Egypt.

"No, Mara, you aren't in trouble. It's actually going to be a bit of a surprise." Victor told her gently. She looked at Trudy with concern.

"Trudy, what's going on?" Trudy wished she could tell her.

"Listen to Victor, sweetie." That wasn't a giveaway, Trudy was always calling everybody that.

"Victor, please just tell me."

She knew that her adoptive parents had died in a plane crash. Now would be the best time to tell her, let her know that she had her biological parents.

"Mara, tell me your name. Your full name." Victor said gently.

"Mara Isabel Jaffray." Mara spoke as if Victor had lost it.

"That's what you know your name to be. What's Trudy's full name?" Victor questioned. Trudy knew that he knew Jasper and she were legally married, they'd just kept quiet and Trudy'd gone back to her maiden name.

"Trudy Ana Rehman." Trudy's sweet, innocent, little Mara Isabel spoke carefully and cautiously.

"Now for the moment of truth. Your name is Mara Isabel Choudhary. Trudy's name is Trudy Ana Choudhary. She and Jasper have been married for eighteen years. You are their daughter."

My Mara looked shocked. "Wh-What? Trudy's my... mother?"

Trudy smiled at her baby girl, knowing that she would hate her at first, but they could end up being closer than ever.

"That isn't possible, Victor. She only met Jasper last year. How is it possible that she's my mother? My mum and dad were athletes."

Trudy knew this would happen. Victor showed her the birth certificate, the fake one, their marriage certificate and her adoption certificate. They'd hidden it and given it to her.

"Mara, these are documents that prove Trudy and Jasper to be your biological parents. Trudy had her lawyer get her rights back. She and Jasper have the parental rights to you."

At that moment, Jasper walked in. He saw Mara's shocked look, saw Trudy looking at him. She smiled and he understood that they'd told Mara that she was their long-lost baby.

"You told her?" Jasper tried to hide the delight in his tone, it was only evidently there to me and to him.

"Yes. I think she's having a little bit of trouble getting her head around it." She smiled at him. Trudy was just glad her child had grown up intelligent, capable of reasoning, sweet and beautiful to boot.

Mara looked up, from Trudy to Jasper and from Jasper to Victor.

"Is it all real, Victor? You're not just pulling some prank? They actually are my parents?"

Jasper said "It's as real as we are. You're our daughter, Mara. Your blood type?"

She said "I'm an AB positive."

"So are we." Jasper said. It was true, they both had AB positive.

Mara looked up at them in shock.

"Really? What year was I born?"

Trudy answered. "You were born 16 of July 1994, ten minutes to four in the morning. Your first outfit was a pale pink dress and heart patterned booties."

Mara was shocked, knowing that she knew exactly what time she was born, what date, what her first outfit was.

"I also remember your pink teddy bear. You couldn't sleep unless you had it."

Mara hadn't even told her boyfriend that, how did Trudy know unless...

"Oh, my God. It's true."

Jasper said "You also had that knitted blanket and dress set that Trudy made for you when she knew you were a girl. You wouldn't leave the house without it."

Mara remembered, she'd never let her adoptive parents throw them away, preferring to use them for her teddy. Everything Trudy and Jasper had given her in the day they'd had her, she'd treasured, though she never knew why. She never knew why she didn't feel scared about living in Anubis house when Trudy was there.

How the Frobisher library didn't scare her because both of them were there and that comforted her. She'd never really understood it.

"Why did you let me be adopted, if this was what was going to happen?" Mara looked questioningly at Trudy.

"Because we were homeless, unemployed and penniless. We couldn't look after you and we wanted what was best for you. We were always going to come to get you. We just needed to have enough to bring you home and raise you ourselves. It took us too long and you grew up, we missed everything. We're sorry, Mara." Trudy explained everything, tears in her eyes.

Jasper said "We wanted to keep you. Trudy didn't stop crying for months. We didn't dare to have another child. When we started getting well-paying work, we didn't see each other that often. But now, we have you again. We've never let a day go by without thinking of you and loving you to shreds."

Mara knew just by the way they spoke, how much they knew about her, the way their presence was always so comforting to her that they were her true mother and father.

Trudy said "I'm just sorry we didn't tell you earlier. What can we do to make up for it?"

Mara smiled. "You don't have to do anything. Just being yourselves is more than enough."

That pleased them and it involved a family hug. Mara had never had a warmer and more welcome surprise.

.

.

.

**I do not have the faintest idea where this came from. Do you want me to continue or just leave it? Review and tell me if you liked. PM me if you want more of it and/or have ideas for the next chapter. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning. Mara didn't know why, but she had woken earlier than she'd intended and she met her mother downstairs.

"Morning." Mara mumbled. She got a hug from her ever-happy mother and a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning, darling. I've asked Victor to get Mr Sweet to let you have a week off, just so we can spend some time together as a family." Trudy practically sang.

Jasper came in, saw his wife and daughter and joined in the cuddle.

"I take it that you two are already close?" He questioned the two.

Mara said "Trudy's close to everyone."

"I know. But the reason she's closest to you, emotionally and mentally as well as physically, is because she's your mum."

Mara felt another kiss and Trudy's hand run through her hair.

"So do I call you guys Mum and Dad or do I just stick to calling you by your first names?" Mara asked.

"What do you want to call us, princess?" Jasper asked her.

"I prefer to call you Mum and Dad. All night while I was thinking of you, I called you Mum and Dad."

Jasper smiled, then rubbed Mara's back. Trudy was looking at her daughter's face. Mara saw the maternal love in Trudy's eyes. She noticed that her eyes had started glittering with happy tears.

"Baby girl, you're so beautiful." Trudy gave her another hug.

Jasper got hold of his wife and daughter and kissed them both on their heads.

"My girls." Just then, Trudy had to rescue the breakfast.

"Jasper, give it to her, please! I just can't control myself, let her have it!" She said, excitement in her tone.

He gave Mara the present. She had sat at the table and they watched her open it, holding hands and smiling in excitement.

Mara was surprised that they knew her exact size, taste and style. They'd given her a new dark blue dress and matching little flats. Then there was a long slim box, that contained a sapphire and diamond tiara.

Mara looked at it in shock. She was so happy, she could only smile.

"T-t-thank...you..." She stuttered, she couldn't even talk because of how happy she was.

Trudy smiled. "We saw this a week ago and we knew you'd love it."

Hearing that made Mara see how much her parents wanted to make up for giving her away. She understood the mess they'd been in at the time of her birth, so she thanked them for what they did. They'd loved her enough to want her to have the best in life, they'd loved her enough to let someone else care for her, just so that she would grow up, healthy and happy.

"It's perfect." Mara went around the table and gave her parents a hug.

Trudy made a special breakfast. They had marshmallow cereal, chocolate and honey porridge, toast and any kind of jam, hot chocolate, lemonade, orange juice, a traditional English breakfast and her famous pastries.

Jerome saw it all and gasped.

"Wow, Trudy! Why are you celebrating?"

Eddie said "Obvious, isn't it, Jerry?"

"No." Now Jerome was confused.

"She's pregnant and she's celebrating." Eddie said, in amusement. Fabian groaned.

"Oh, they didn't..." He moaned.

"Yeah." Jasper said. "We did. And look at the result." He gestured to Mara.

Alfie fell off his chair. Everyone else had wide eyes.

Joy said "Mara? She's your daughter?" Her eyes were hugely wide.

"Yeah. She is. We only told her last night." Trudy said.

Mara looked at her friends.

"Mara, please say that this is some sick joke." KT spoke up.

"No. It isn't. I didn't believe it either. But it's true." Mara smiled slightly. Trudy had bent her head, trying no to let people see that she was crying. Jasper messed up Mara's hair.

"Dad..." She giggled.

"What?" He spoke all innocent-like.

"Nothing." She smiled, just as innocently. "I think Mum's crying." Mara whispered.

Jasper went and crept up behind her, then he hugged her from behind, grabbing her waist.

"Gotcha, pretty lady." Then he kissed her lips.

Mara carried on eating. She was used to her parents acting like that. Trudy jokingly pushed him off her and chased him around the kitchen going "You're gonna pay for that!"

As soon as she'd said it, Jasper turned and knocked her over, kissing her. Mara was eating peacefully, her headphones in to make her oblivious.

"How is sweet, sensible Mara their child?" Joy asked. "I mean, look at her. She's silent and innocent and I'd hate to know what they're doing in there."

Mara unplugged one ear.

"Y'know, they're always like that. If you don't like it, put your headphones in and ignore them."

Mara was listening to Jessie J, Price Tag.

Dancing was something she liked, so she put it on for everyone to hear. They all danced in their seats. They even managed to drown out the kissing sounds coming from the kitchen.

Then suddenly, Domino started playing and they were all singing. That's when they heard Mara sing.

Willow said "Wow, Mara can _sing._ She's good at it!"

Patricia said "Both Trudy and Jasper can sing, so it isn't actually surprising."

Mara sang as if she hadn't heard anything. As soon as that was over, they moved on to Nobody's Perfect, by Jessie J. Mara sang that word perfect.

Trudy screamed, in pain, not happiness. Mara ran to see what had happened. Trudy was crying on the floor. Jasper was knelt next to her, trying to soothe her.

"It's OK, baby. Don't cry, please." He sounded terrified. She was curled up, crying painfully.

"Jasper, it hurts..." She whimpered.

"OK. Mara, darling. Call an ambulance, please, sweetheart." Mara called an ambulance.

"What's the matter with her?" Mara questioned.

"She's saying she's having bad stomach cramps. Oh, God... We need them now."

When the ambulance came, Trudy was gasping. She was taken to a ward where Jasper and Mara weren't supposed to go.

The doctor came back half an hour later, smiling.

"Mr Choudhary, could you and your daughter come with me, please?"

They went with her, to Trudy. She was sat up, smiling and holding a baby. Jasper looked surprised, Mara gasped.

"Mum!" She had no idea that Trudy was pregnant.

"Trudy." Judging by the surprise in Jasper's tone, he hadn't known she was pregnant either.

"Hi, sweeties. Come here and meet our little surprise." She smiled at them.

They went and sat with them.

"When did you find out about this, Trudy?" Jasper asked her.

"When the doctors told me that I was about to give birth, that's when." Trudy giggled. "I had as much idea as you two did. I think only he knew."

Mara looked at the little baby.

"I have a brother?" She looked at him in surprise. The baby looked at her. She loved the innocence of the baby.

"Yeah, apparently so. What should we call him?" Trudy smiled.

.

.

.

**There's a surprise. Literally, I didn't see that one coming. And I wrote it. So, what will they call him? Review if you enjoyed, PM me with ideas. Thank you to all who have stuck by me, reading, reviewing and PM-ing. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Jasper said "I don't have anything. If either of us had known you were pregnant, we could have found a name."

Mara whispered "I don't want to interrupt, but I think the name Casper kind of suits him?" She wanted to hide, she still wasn't used to giving ideas in somebody else's conversations.

Trudy smiled at her daughter. "You aren't interrupting, sweetheart. It's a lovely name. Where did you get it?"

"I don't know, I just sort of had to look at him and it popped into my head." She blushed, looking down. She was used to thinking of them as Trudy and Jasper not her parents.

Jasper rubbed Mara's back.

"It's a really cool name, Mara." He told her.

Mara blushed deeply.

"Well, that seems to be a family favourite, doesn't it? There we go, then. His name's Casper Daniel Choudhary."

The doctor came over.

"Well, Mrs Choudhary, does he have his name?"

"His name's Casper Daniel Choudhary." She replied happily.

"That's a really fantastic name, something we don't usually hear." The doctor smiled, then he said "You're quick with recovery, you'll be fine to go now."

The family got up, Trudy was dressed in a really nice clean blue dress.

"Wow, you look gorgeous, babe." Jasper smiled at Trudy as she put on new satin pumps.

"Thanks, honey, it isn't true." She kissed his cheek.

Mara was quiet. She knew that Trudy looked beautiful in her blue dress, but she couldn't say anything. She didn't want to interrupt their lives.

"You're quieter than usual, sweetie. Don't you feel well?" Trudy gave her daughter a one armed hug.

"I feel fine, Mum." Mara replied softly. Trudy kissed her hair.

"Baby girl, tell Mum everything. Why are you acting so quiet, like you shouldn't be involved with your own family?"

"Because... I'm not used to it yet, you know." Mara hated having to tell her that.

Instead of being hurt, Trudy smiled.

"That's just to be expected. Well, I won't force you to feel anything." She gave Mara a cuddle again. The little baby was snuggling with Jasper. Jasper had his free arm around his wife.

They were all huddled up, cuddling.

At Anubis house, everyone was freaking out. They all stopped short when the family came through the doors. Mara hung back a little, behind them. She just didn't want to intrude on a family moment, even though she was a part of that family.

She didn't feel like it.

Trudy pulled Mara to her side.

"Hey, darling, why are you hiding? Are we being too embarrassing?" Trudy asked, not even slightly joking.

"No, Mum, you aren't. I just feel like I'm in your way." Mara admitted.

At that, a single tear splashed down Trudy's cheek.

"You'll never be in my way, baby girl. Never. Come here, give Mum a hug."

Trudy held Mara. They squeezed each other slightly, Mara trying not to hurt Trudy.

Jasper gave them both a kiss on their heads.

"My lovely ladies."

Mara's eyes went blank and she saw a horrible sight over Trudy's shoulder...

.

.

.

**Ooh, what was that horrible sight? Review if you enjoyed, PM me with ideas or guesses as to what it might be. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


End file.
